


Operation: Deck the Halls

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 3 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. The reader is on a mission; to decorate the Avengers Tower living spaces before the team wakes. Will she succeed or will she fall asleep before the task is complete?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Operation: Deck the Halls

It's exactly midnight on the first of December when y/n's alarm starts blaring Deck the Halls. She quickly shuts it off then flings the covers from her body. She is already fully dressed in a red sweater with 'Santa's Favorite Elf' in white cursive, candy cane striped leggings and green socks printed with candy canes. She slips on her reindeer slippers then opens the large box that she had placed next to her bed before she went to sleep a few hours before.

First things first, she stripped off her black sheets with the orange pumpkin lanterns and replaced them with deep red sheets, a soft white duvet with light blue snowflakes and a red flannel blanket with many festive throw pillows. The next things to go up are her Santa fairy lights, mini figurines, posters, and snowglobe collection. Once she was satisfied with how everything looked, she picked up the boxes by the door and made her way into the rest of the tower.

Thankfully Bucky had been sent on a mission with Steve, Sam, and Nat so he wasn't there to scold her for being up so early. She sneaked around the communal floor, delivering boxes full of decorations to each area. Once all the boxes had been placed in the right rooms she went back to the kitchen.

She swapped all of the fall decorations with Christmas ones, the pumpkin spice coffee pods with gingerbread, snickerdoodle, peppermint and other festive flavors, the Halloween mugs, bowls and other crockery with Christmas themed ones instead, and pulled out a batch of cinnamon roll dough to warm up to room temperature to be baked for later.

While waiting for her cocochino to finish brewing so that she could continue with her mission to decorate the living quarters before the other inhabitants of the tower woke up, she took the chance to hack into Friday and program her to play Christmas carols throughout the building. Once she had her drink in her to-go tumbler she bounced off to the dining room.

As the first rays of morning sun lit up the common room the welcoming scent of freshly-baked cinnamon buns and coffee pulled the still sleepy avengers from their rooms, only pausing for a moment to admire how the communal living spaces had been transformed overnight into a spectacular winter wonderland with the backdrop of fresh snowflakes slowly falling outside the large floor-to-ceiling windows.

Almost everyone had just settled down at the dining table with dinner-plate sized rolls and large mugs of their preferred beverages when the elevator dinged open and a very tired-looking Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha stepped out. "Morning everyone, I hope there's coffee," Steve managed to yawn out as he fell into an open chair.

Wanda floated over four plates and mugs for the late-comers but Bucky was only interested in one thing. "Where's y/n/n? She's usually up by now," he questioned, looking around as if she would suddenly jump out from a hiding place and shout 'surprise!'. But she didn't.

Instead, it was Friday who answered, "Miss y/l/n is in the living room, Sergeant Barnes," in her usual Irish lilt.

"Thank you, Friday," Bucky called before making his way to the room in question. What he saw made his heart melt into a puddle of goo in his chest. There was his girl, looking so soft and warm in a red flannel blanket, half-eaten cinnamon bun and mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table next to her. Her face twitched, her cute nose scrunching up in her sleep like a little bunny.

Bucky gently scooped her up into his arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her to their room. He pulled back the covers on the bed and lay her down before tucking her in. He grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to get all the sweat and grime off of him. After having a hot shower and dressing in soft black sweatpants and a dark blue henley, he slid in under the covers and pulled his best girl into his arms.

Y/N's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. "Hey, you're home..." she rasped out before her eyes closed again.

"I'm home, Doll," he whispered back. Before he could say anything else, her soft snores filled the air, drawing a fond grin to his lips as he thought about the ring box in the back of his closet while settling deeper under the covers and let sleep take him.


End file.
